According to a recent report by the Pew Internet in American Life project, the internet has become the third most common source of health information for Americans, ranking behind asking a health professional and getting advice from family or friends. The proportion of Americans who use the internet grows every year, and more low income and disadvantaged populations are online than ever before. However, the vast majority of health information sites on the internet are written at a level which requires a high degree of literacy to comprehend. The proposed project will use a user-centered design process to adapt content from the extensive NetWellness.org web site to meet the needs of a disadvantaged, low literacy population. The project will initially target content related to diabetes and hypertension, two health problems with pronounced health disparities. The design process will be informed by established principles of design for reduced literacy populations and focus group input from members of inner city communities. The re-designed content will be tested with a panel survey of a group of potential site users, to establish whether the site meets their needs and is used to make changes in behavior, spur discussion with health care providers, and share with others.